


Being Tended

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [33]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson has a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Tended

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #29: _Drabble, drabble, toil and scribble: Write a drabble of either exactly 100 words, or write a 221(b) (two hundred and twenty one words, ending with a word that starts with b)._  
>  I did a 221b since I haven't done one of those yet this month. :)

I had retired early on account of a headache; when I woke, the headache had worsened and spread, until it seemed my entire body throbbed and pulsed with pain. Merely getting a drink of water sent my head spinning so I quickly returned to a prone position. As fetching anything for the pain was clearly out of the question, I tried to sleep in spite of it.

At some point, Spencer lightly landed on my bed and proceeded to sniff his way up my torso. He climbed carefully onto my pillow, placed a paw on my forehead, and licked my temple briefly before disappearing.

When he returned, it was with Holmes in tow. Holmes felt my forehead for a fever and asked quietly, "The headache still?"

I made a motion of assent, then felt his cool fingers on my arm, pushing up my sleeve. It was a matter of moments before the morphine was sliding into my vein. Holmes gently replaced my sleeve and settled a damp cloth on my forehead. As Holmes moved away, Spencer joined me again, curling up on the pillow next to my head and resting his chin on my shoulder. I shifted slightly so I could feel his fur against my cheek.

Knowing they would both be looking after me, I already felt a little better.


End file.
